Bleeding Love
by Ms.Independentt
Summary: <html><head></head>Once the guys come back from tour unexpected things start happening. Katie starts falling for James. Does he return her feelings? And how will Kendall take this news.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A.N-** **Alright theirs a few things I wanted to point out before I get started. Katie and the guys have a three year age difference. I was going to make Katie 18 in the story but lets get real, would the guys seriously still be living with Mama Knight when their 21? So Katie is going to be 16 and the guys will be 19. I think they should have made Katie only a year younger then the guys but hey that's my opinion. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 1

It was unusually quiet in the apartment 2J. Their usually was four boys running around causing mayhem with everyone in Palm Woods. The only thing that could be heard was the quiet breathing of a sixteen year old girl. She enjoyed the peace and quiet for the past six months with no guys ruining her chances with her new love interest. Even though she would never admit it out loud she did miss the guys. She missed having all night study sessions with Logan and having intelligent conversations with him in till two a. m She missed pulling pranks on her brother and going to the park with Carlos and getting corn dogs. She even missed her overly protective brother Kendall. Katie could talk to him about anything and he always gave her good advice. That only left James.

Katie missed him the most out of all of them. She really became close with him and he became her best friend. They use to go tanning together and stay up all night watching scary movies and go to the mall to get new hair products. She looked at Logan and Carlos as brothers but Katie didn't know if she could see James that way. Is a brother suppose to get your heart racing at a quicker pace? Are you suppose to flirt with your brother? No. Katie knew it could never happen and it was unrequited love.

James was into different types of girls. Shallow, low-maintenance and stuck up princesses. Katie wasn't that type of girl. Yes she liked make up and gossiping but she wasn't afraid to be one of the guys and get down and dirty. She was mischievous and cunning. She could get herself out of sticky situations and come up with plans and schemes. She also knew her brother would never allow that to happen it could ruin his relationship with James and herself. And Katie doesn't want to be the reason for that to happen. Suddenly their was a knock o the door.

"Katie are you up?" Katie groaned and rolled over onto her back. "Yeah mom I just got up what do you need?" Mama Knight walked into her and Katie's bedroom. And gave Katie a disapproving look. "Katie you are still in bed and its almost noon! I'm going to pick up the guys and once I get back we are going out to lunch so please be ready by 1:30." And with that Mama Knight walked out of their room and left a tired Katie in the room. Katie sighed and stood up and went to her closet.

_'Hmm what should I wear today?' _Katie thought as she looked in her closet. She pulled out a yellow sundress that stopped at her mid thigh and pulled out white wedges to go with it. She took out her radio and went into the bathroom. She put the radio on 99.5 and turned the volume up. The sound Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis came on. Katie happily sang long with the song.

_Closed off from love I didn't need the pain_

_ Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_

_ Time starts to pass before you know it your frozen_

_ But something happened for the first time with you_

_ My heart melts into the ground found something true_

_ And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy_

_ But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you_

_ They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

By this part of the song Katie was singly loudly and dancing around in the shower. She then turned the water off still singing and wrapped her towel around her body. She stepped out and started blow drying her hair. She then quickly straightened it and got dressed. She smiled to herself in the mirror and put on some eye liner. She turned the radio off and took it back to her room. She looked over at her clock and it was already 1:00. Katie decided she was just read her new book she just got.

Katie's thoughts were distracting her from the book. _' I wounder if the guys missed me as much as I missed them. I really hope I get to spend time with them they're probably going to be so busy.. And how do I even feel about James? Do I like him? No.. I can't it would never happen. Stop giving your self hope it would.'_ Frustrated Katie slammed her book down and crossed her arms. _'Stupid James with his stupid hair and stupid eyes. He thinks he can get any girl he wants and then tosses them aside when hes done with them. Ha I'm not going to let him do that to me. Never'_

Katie suddenly heard her phone go off. She quickly answered it. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey Katie its me are you ready to go were waiting for you in the parking lot." Katie jumped up and grabbed her purse ," Yeah on my way see you soon." She hung up an quickly left he apartment excitement coursing threw her body. She ran to the elevator and quickly hit the lobby button. It dinged letting her know she could get off. She ran and passed Mr. Bitters desk ignoring his angry rants. She finally reached the parking lot and saw the BTR mobile in the parking lot.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the van. Her heart was beating quickly and she thought the whole hotel could hear it. Her palms were starting to get sweaty and she felt nervous. _'Snap out of it Katie!'_ she mentally chided herself. She smiled when all four guys jumped out of the van and shouted "Katie!" They all came over to her hugging her one by one. Carlos was the first picking her up and spinning her around. Kendall's smile was huge as he bent down and hugged her. "Missed you baby sister" He whispered in her ear and then kissing her forehead. Logan came next and wrapped an arm around her. "Missed you Katie I haven't had a conversation in forever about books or politics." Katie smiled as the guys glared at Logan. "What? It's true you guys don't like to converse about those kinds of-"

"Yeah, yeah Logan we get it! Now move and let me see Katie!" A familiar voice shouted. Logan was pushed aside and he huffed muttering a audible "rude" under his breath. James's face was in view and he was beaming at Katie. She looked up at him and smiled widely. He bent down and hugged her tightly. " I missed you" He whispered to her. Katie felt her face flush. She caught Kendall's amused look over James shoulder and quickly let go. " I missed you too. Now lets get in the car shall we?" She laughed nervously and got in the van. Kendall walked suspiciously over to Katie and sat down next to her on her right with James on her left. _ 'Damn why do I have to sit in the middle of these two!'_ She thought anxiously and smiled at Kendall one last time.

All the guys were telling Mama Knight about the tour in Texas and how it was really hot and all the cool things they've down. Katie tuned it out and was looking at Jame from the corner over her eye. '_Man does he look good. No no! Snap out of it Katie Kendall's already own to you act natural.'_ She caught James eye and he smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder. She blushed again and hopped no one noticed. Unfortunately Carlos turned around and looked at Katie and James.

"Aww look at those two looking like two little love birds! And is Katie blushing? Somebody's got a crushhh." He sang. Katie glared at Carlos. " I don't have a crush on him moron!" Carlos pouted at Katie. " Hey that's not nice." Katie rolled her eyes and saw Kendall looking from James's arm to Carlos and back putting two and two together. " Um James why is your arm around Katie?" James's smile was whipped off his face.

"What? Oh I needed to stretch my arm out because I feel cramped up in the van." He replied. Katie felt her heart sink. "Oh OK." Kendall replied looking out the window. "Alright we're here!" Mama Knight shouted. All the guys whooped and jumped out the van. They were at Pizza Hut. Katie sighed and walked behind the guys. They got a big table with three chairs on each side. She pulled the left chair out and James sat in front of her. Kendall sat beside her in the middle of her and Carlos, leaving Logan next to James and Mama Knight next to Logan.

A tall, tan guy with green eye walked up to the table. " Hello my name is Drew I will be your waiter for this evening. Would you like to start off with drinks?" His voice was deep and he was staring at Katie the whole time and she blushed. Drew winked at her and Kendall's loud voice interrupted them. "Um yes I would like a coke please." Kendall crossed his arms and glared at the waiter. "Make that two please." Logan voice chimed in picking up on the tension. Drew scribbled the order down and turned to Katie. "Alright two cokes what can I get you?" He was looking directly at Katie with a charming smile.

Katie looked at the beverages on the menu, "Umm I think I'll just get a tea please." Drew smirked, "Would you like it sweetened or un sweetened?" Katie giggled and smiled back, "Sweetened" Katie blushed again and looked down into her lap. Suddenly she felt a hard stamp on her foot. "Ouch!" She hissed glaring at Kendall but he was glaring at Drew still. Katie frowned and looked at James who was casually playing with the shalt shakers. He looked up and smiled at her. " Oh my bad Katie I didn't mean to do that." Katie's eyes narrowed at him as he smiled innocently at her. Drew ordered everyone's drinks before he left and winked at Katie before he did. Which of course Kendall started to rant about.

"Can you guys believe that! I mean he flirts with my baby sister like I'm not around!" Kendall was fuming. His legs were bouncing up and down and his fists were clenched.

" Oh honey you can't keep acting like this Katie is sixteen years old." Mama Knight interjected. Kendall snorted. "Yeah? I understand that but I want my sister to be with a guy who respects her and not look at her like shes a piece of meat!" ' anger was increasing. They were talking about her like she wasn't even in the room. "Guys I'm right here you know!" But no one paid attention to her. Thankfully Drew came back and gave everyone their drinks. He smiled at Katie as he placed her drink down in front of her.

"So are you guys ready to order now or would you like a few more minutes?" Drew asked. Mama Knight looked at us and we nodded. " Yes could we please have two large pizzas one with bacon and pineapple and the other with pepperoni?" Drew reached behind his ear and grabbed his pen before nodding. "Alright so two large pizzas one with pineapple and bacon and the other pepperoni?" We nodded again and he smiled before walking off. I bit my lip and smiled to my self. He was really cute. Even on James level. Speaking of the devil James was staring right at Katie. Katie smilef at him and he smirked back.

Katie nudged his foot and he nudged hers back winking. Katie started giggling and James starting laughing too. Logan raised an eye brow and Carlos was looking at them as if he never saw them before and Kendall was looking suspicious again. "What's so funny guys?"

"Nothing we were just laughing at that idiot waiter." James replied smoothly. Kendall scowled immediately forgetting his question. "Right I can't stand him." Mamma Knight rolled her eyes. "Kendall you don't even know him." Katie drowned out her mother lecture and looked back at James. He was texting some one on his phone. Katie nudges his foot and she felt him nudge hers back. Their little footsie game was interrupted when Drew came back with another employ and set their pizza on the table. The boys whooped appreciatively. Drew walked over to Mama Knight and handed her the check. "Just come over to the register when your ready to pay. Enjoy your pizza." He winked at Katie once more before walking off. This time no one noticed. The guys were to involved in their pizza.

James finally set down his phone and got a slice. Katie suddenly felt her phone buzz on the table. "Who's that?" Kendall asked trying to look on her screen. Katie quickly snatched it up. " Oh no one important." Kendall nodded and Katie looked at James. He pretended to look offended before smirking at her. Katie pulled her phone to on her lap and saw the text was from James. Katie opened it.

_Soo y r u playing footsies with me?_ Katie looked up from her phone and saw James was munching on his pizza and looking at the dessert menu. Katie quickly replied. _ Im not ur foot just keeps getting in the way (: _

Katie clicked sent and then put the phone on her lap. James phone suddenly beeped causing everyone to stare at him. "Now who's texting you? Kendall asked looking back from Katie and James. Katie started to panic. "Oh you know the blonde Jennifer? She asked me out I'm going to the movies with her tonight." Katie smirked at James cover. _'Wait'_ Katie thought. _'If that wasn't true then why would he add the part about going to the movies with her?'_ Katie suddenly felt her stomach clench up as she tuned out the guys response. She finally started to think James liked her and maybe they could try but he has a date. Was James screwing around with her or is he really flirting with her. Angrily Katie pushed her food away and glared at James.

" Man James you're so lucky! We just got back and you already have a date!" Carlos wined. Logan however saw Katie's angry expression and raised an eye brow at James. "What made her suddenly want to date you? The Jennifer's didn't ever want to date anyone before." James smirked at Logan, "Well she finally realized what she was missing I guess. Katie glared at him. James was leaning back in his chair on two legs and then Katie pushed the chair with her foot and he fell backwards.

"James!" Everyone yelled rushing over to him to see if he was okay. "I'm fine guys I don't know what happened." James muttered staring at Katie. She smirked at him before turning back to her pizza. _'Serves him right. Flirting with me and then going out with another girl. Who does he think he is?'_ Katie thought bitterly. "Katie can you please go pay the bill for me I'm going to use the rest room before we leave" Mama Knight asked. "Sure" Katie replied grabbing the check book before walking over to the register.

Drew was there boringly doodling on a paper with a pen and looked up when he heard Katie. He smiled seeing her. "Can I help you?" He asked coyly Katie smiled. "Yeah I'm just here to pay the bill." She handed him fifty dollars and he rung everything up. "Soo whats your name cutie?" He asked. Katie blushed. "Katie." Drew smirked seeing her blush. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, you?" Katie asked shyly. Drew was really cute and hoped that he could help her forget about James. "I'm eighteen." She nodded and he handed her a receipt and a few dollars in change. "Look on the back of the receipt my numbers on the back of it Hit me up if you want to chill sometime." Katie walked back to the table beaming. Not knowing how much this was going to start a riot.

**A.N: I know it was a slow start but theirs going to be drama in the beginning of the story. Don't worry this a Jatie story. James just doesn't want to admit he likes Katie that's not in a brother way. Review and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Wow guys thanks so much for the support. I may not be getting a lot of reviews but I'm getting a lot of hits and alerts and such. So its great to know people are reading. I will try to review at least once a week maybe twice if were lucky. Hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

Chapter 2

" He did what!" All the guys screeched at Katie once she told her mom what happened with Drew.

"He gave me his number and I'm going to text him! I'm not a little girl anymore guys so get over it!" Katie huffed. Katie glanced up at James and saw he was glaring at her with a look in his eye that Katie couldn't place.

"Mom! Tell her she can't see him! Hes way to old and mature for her!" Kendall snapped at Mama Knight. The look on Mama Knights face had him back tracking in seconds.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young man! I'm her mother and I don't have a problem with her talking to Drew." Mama Knight said with a edge to her voice ending the discussion.. Kendall gaped at his mother wordlessly as she walked into her bedroom. Katie rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch and turned on the t.v. The room had a tense atmosphere in it still. Kendall sighed and walked in to his room and shut the door quietly behind him. Logan soon followed after him, proably to check on him.

" Hey Katie I'm going to pull a prank on Bitters wanna help me?" Carlos's eager voice asked

" No maybe later I just want to relax." Katie said and then felt guilty when she saw his face deflate.

" Oh okay see you later then." And with out another look at her he walked out of the apartment.

James suddenly let out a disgusted noise. "Wow Katie you seem to be starting a lot of shit all of a sudden." Katie's head snapped up and muted the t.v.

" Excuse me?" She asked standing up and walking towards him fuming.

" What have I started James? I didn't do shit wrong! Kendall' s acting like a baby as usual and Carlos has always been sensitive!" James sneered at Katie.

" Whatever. When you're new boy friend breaks your heart don't come crying to me because I won't give a fuck! I don't care what you do anymore." James replied coldly.

Katie felt the familiar stingy sensation in her nose and her eyes blurred with tears. But she refused to let them fall. "What the hell is your problem? I haven't done anything wrong to you since you got back! Why are you acting this way James? What happened to my best friend? The guy who was always there for me?" Katie asked feeling dizzy.

"He grew up! God Katie you're so selfish sometimes. You go have fun with your little boyfriend, I have a date to get ready for. So stay out of my way and leave me alone." And with out giving Katie a chance to reply he walked into his room and slammed the door loudly. Katie sank back against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest confused. _'Why is he acting this way? I didn't even go out with Drew. Why is it okay for him to go out with another girl but when I want to its a problem?'_

Katie felt another person sit beside her and Katie looked up to see Logan. He had a sympathetic smile on his face. "I heard what happened with James. Are you alright?" Katie shook her head and let out a laugh.

"I'm fine Logan, I'm not going to let that jack ass get to me. I didn't do shit to him. If he wants to act that way let him."

Logan gave Katie a small smile. " Would you like me to talk to James for you? See why hes acting this way?" Katie sighed and opened her arms to hug Logan. He hugged her back tightly. Katie pulled back smiling.

"No it's fine Logan. Thanks though. I just thought that he would be the one to support me, but I guess not." Katie was so thankful she has Logan as a friend. He was always there for her and would always help her with her problems.

" Alright Katie if you need anything let me know. I'll be here if you want to talk about it. I'm going to the movies with Camille, you're welcome to join us if you'd like." Katie knew that Logan probably didn't want her to come. Not because he had a problem with her, because he would want alone time with Camille. But Logan was the type to ask anyway.

"No thanks Logan. Go catch up with Camille." She smiled gratefully at him before standing up and holding out a hand to him. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. Logan gave Katie one last hug before grabbing his wallet and leaving to meet Camille.

Katie heard a door open and turned around seeing it was James. He wasn't looking at her but Katie could tell that he wanted to. He was dressed in a red shirt with black jacket over it with skinny jeans. He had out his lucky comb and was styling his hair in the mirror. Katie scowled at his back before going into Kendall's room.

Kendall was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He sat up once he saw Katie walk in. She gave him a small smile before sitting on his bed.

" Look Kendall, I appreciate you looking out for me but you have to stop smuggling me. I'm sixteen, not the same little girl you use to know." Kendall sighed before running a hand threw his hair. Something he did when he was feeling awkward.

"I'm sorry Katie, it's just with Dad not being here for you I feel like somebody's got to look out for you." Kendall replied softly.

Katie immediately felt bad. Kendall and Katie's father walked out of their lives just when Katie was born. He never tried helping with them or didn't even want to be part of their lives. That's the reason why Kendall felt the need to protect Katie. He felt like he needed to be a brother and a father figure to her.

" I know Kendall, but please just start trusting my judgment. You're not always going to be there to protect me you know." Katie said starting at her lap .Kendall let out a low chuckle.

" Funny James said the same thing." Katie stood up quickly, staring at Kendall with disbelief.

"Really? James defended me? When?" She asked feeling very confused about why he would do something like that. Kendall glanced at her with a weird expression on his face.

"Uhh before he left. Why are you surprised. James always takes your side." Katie was fuming in the inside. _'Who does he think he is!'_ She thought angrily. _'He yells at me for stupid reasons then wants to defend me. I will ask him what his problem is.'_

"I'm not surprised Kendall just grateful he understands. By the way do you know where him and Jennifer are going out to?" Katie asked Kendall casually.

" I think he said something about going to the movies to see that new scary movie that came out." Katie clenched her fists tightly. James promised her last week on the phone when he came back they would see that together tomorrow. Katie nodded her head.

"Alright I'm going to see if Jos busy. Do you have any plans with her tonight?" Katie got close with Jo, Camille and Stephanie when the guys left. She could talk to them about anything. And she defiantly needed their input on James right now.

"No not till tomorrow. I'm taking her to the beach for a romantic dinner." Kendall said dreamily. Katie gagged to her self.

"Okay gross ,I'll see you later big brother." Katie then quickly walked out and shut the door. Katie loved Jo and Kendall together but they could act so love dovey that it was disturbing. Katie looked around the room and noticed James left. _' Probably left to go see the skank'_ Katie thought bitterly.

Katie pulled out her phone and called Jo. She answered on the third ring. "Hey girl whats up?" Jo's cheery voice asked.

"Nothing really. But hey are you bust right now?" Katie asked hoping that she wasn't. She really needed someone opinion on James.

"Nope Camille's out with Logan. Why you need boy advice?" Jo teased

Katie smiled in relief. "Yes actually I do. Want to meet in the lobby or something?"

"Yeah that's fine see you there." Jo said excitedly before hanging up the phone. Katie rolled her eyes at her friend. She may not act like it but Jo loved gossiping and talking about boys. Mostly about Kendall to Katie's disgust.

Katie walked in to the kitchen and wrote her mom a note telling her shes with Jo and left the apartment. She took the elevator and waited patiently for it to reach the lobby. Katie could already see Jo sitting on the couch practically bouncing from excitement. She waved eagerly at Katie and Katie walked over to her.

"Thanks for meeting me Jo I really need advice, but you have to swear not to tell Kendall." Jo's eyes widened and pulled Katie down.

"Wow this must be really juicy. I swear I won't tell him. Now whats up?" Katie told her everything from the car ride to Pizza Hut and back. Jo listened intently and gasped when she heard what James said to her.

"What a jerk! It sounds to me like hes jealous Katie. Maybe he likes you, why else would he act like that?" She asked raising a perfectly plucked eye brow. Katie sighed tiredly before shrugging her shoulders.

" I don't know Jo. I just can't believe he said that to me. I mean I thought he would always be my best friend. And I think that I started to like him too."

Jo shook her head in disgust. " What a jerk. But whatever forget him Katie hes a dick. So tell me about this boy Drew. Are you going to text him?"

"I don't know Jo. It's just going to start more unnecessary shit. I just made up with Kendall about the whole situation. And James..." Katie trailed off uncertainly. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Katie don't listen to them! You need to forget about James and move on. James isn't sitting around, hes out dating other girls!" Jo encouraged Katie. Katie was about to reply when she saw James holding hands with Jennifer, laughing at something she said. Jo stared at Katie and then turned around to see what she was staring at.

Katie immediately stood up and stomped towards him. Jo followed her cautiously. Jennifer gave Katie a dirty look and James looked shocked to see her so angry.

"Alright James you tell me what your problem is right now!" Katie snapped at James angrily.

James shrugged his shoulders. " I have no idea what you are talking about Katie. Maybe you should explain. I'm not a mind reader." James responded cheekily.

Katie almost smacked him. "You yell at me, then you have the nerve to defend me to Kendall! That's what I'm confused about James! I don't know why you're so mad at me.I don't want us to stop being friends over it!"

Katie knew as she stared in to James conflicted eyes that she did indeed like him. Katie felt like her body was on fire and she felt herself getting flustered. Jennifer suddenly snapped at Katie.

"Look little girl move out of our way and go annoy some one else." Katie's hand twitched as if she were going to punch her. But Katie ignored her.

" James do you want to go somewhere and talk?" James stood there staring at Katie but turned to Jennifer and looked at her. Jennifer rose an eyebrow challenging him. James turned back to Katie and shook his head.

"No Katie I don't. Just don't make this any harder then it is. " And with that James walked away with out even looking back at Katie. Katie turned to Jo.

"What just happened Jo? I put my self out there and he doesn't even want to talk to me. I don't know what to do!"

Jo reached out and gave the younger girl a hug not saying anything. Katie closed her eyes trying not to cry. Jo pulled back and looked at Katie.

"Still not want to date Drew?" Jo asked . Katie swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"I will talk to him tomorrow , first thing." Katie said

"Good. Get him off your mind. Let him go and catch a disease. I'm going to laugh if he gets her pregnant." Katie faked a laugh. Katie doesn't even want to think about that one. Katie stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to head back up. See you tomorrow." Katie and Jo hugged and Katie walked back to the apartment James still on her mind. Once she reached 2J she walked in with out saying anything to the guys on the couch. She didn't want to listen to the guys all gossip about James date.

" Hey Katie want to watch this movie with us?" Kendall asked holding a DVD up.

Katie looked over her shoulder and caught James eye. He was texting on his cell phone and then looked up and caught her eye. He stared at her in till she turned away. Katie didn't even reply to Kendall's question and walked in to her room feeling sick. But as she closed the door she heard Kendall ask,

"Whats wrong with her?" Katie ignored the rest of the conversation and pulled out her phone.

She saw that she had one text from James. Furious Katie deleted it without even opening it. Katie didn't realize though, that text had three important words.

**A.N: Alright so** **anyone think of the three words? I'm sure everyone's got there guess but it's probably not what you think. But sorry to leave it off there. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a little rushed so sorry about that. Just stressing over Hsas and stupid finals. Please review and let me know what you think. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Sorry for making you guys wait so long! I had to get a new lap top and I didn't have time to download the programs I needed. But I'm back. I hope everyone had a good weekend and Mothers Day. I know I did. (:**

Chapter 3

A few days have passed since the big blow out with James. Katie ignored James as he tried to talk to her and apologize. Katie's been hanging out with Drew and really hit it off with him. They have a date to go to a mini golf course. Jo really wanted to meet Drew so Katie offered for her to come, and Jo not wanting to feel like the third wheel invited Kendall.

Katie woke up in a happy mood and decided to go make everyone breakfast. Katie walked into the kitchen and saw James was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. James looked up when he saw Katie. He jumped up and walked over to her. Katie moved to get around him but he grabbed her arm.

"Katie would you please just here me out? I told you I'm sorry over a thousand times! I texted you saying I was sorry and you keep ignoring me! Whats your deal?" James rambled. Katie scowled at him.

" My deal is that you acted like a complete jerk for no reason! I didn't do anything wrong to you and you still acted like a jack ass! Why were you acting like that James?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

James sighed and brushed a hand threw his hair. " I don't know! Can't you just accept my apology and move on? We can be best friends again."

Katie sadly shook her head. " I don't think I can be friends with some one who treats me like that for no reason. Once you find out why you acted like that then we'll talk." James stared at her with disbelief. Katie walked away from him before he could see the tears threatening to escape. Katie walked out the apartment and went down the hall.

She really did like James. She knows he likes her too but doesn't want to admit it. Why else would he act so jealous? Katie reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone out. She called Logan. He was at the museum for a school project. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Katie whats up?"

"Nothing just got confronted by him again." Logan didn't need to ask who 'him' was.

" Oh boy what happened?"

Katie explained everything to Logan and Katie could picture him nodding his head and having his thinking face on.

"Katie I understand you want James to admit what hes feeling but I don't think he will. Hes stubborn and very hard headed."

Katie groaned. " I know Logan but even if he doesn't like me he still should have a reason why he acted like that. He was out of line."

"I know Katie. I agree with you completely. I'm just telling you the facts. But look I will be home in an hour. We can go to the mall if you want later."

"Okay Logan see you soon." Katie hung up the phone and turned to walk back to the apartment. Katie really needed to get away from James. She really did like him. Once Katie made it back to 2J she saw the Kendall,James and Carlos on the couch watching a hockey game.

"Hey Katie where did you go off to?" Kendall asked with suspicion in his voice. James looked up and caught Katie's eye. Katie blushed and looked away.

"I called Logan we are going to the mall in an hour." Kendall made a face and nodded. He went to the mall with Katie before and didn't have fun. James got up and stretched his arms.

"Well I have nothing to do at all today. Better find something to do."

Kendall spoke up,"James you can come to the mini golf course with Jo,Katie,Drew and I. Were leaving at six if you want to come."

Katie felt her stomach drop and knot up. She didn't know how she would be able to have fun with James and Drew around at the same time.

"Drew? Whys he coming?" James asked Kendall.

"Hes Katie date." Katie could hear the disgust in Kendall's voice.

"Hmm. Alright I'll go"Katie resisted the urge to groan. Great James was going to ruin her night.

" Okay cool. You should get a date. Hey Katie aren't you going some where with Logan soon?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. But I'm going to get ready for the mall. See you guys later." Katie walked out of the living room and went to her room. She was going to look extra good today. For Drew not James.

Katie picked out a jean skirt and a white and black halter tank top. She grabbed her pair of black flip flops and went into the bathroom. She got her radio out underneath the sink and put in her Big Time Rush Cd.

Her favorite song was Worldwide and her second favorite was Stuck. She often listened to Stuck because music is like medicine to her.

Fifteen minutes later Katie got out and didn't feel like doing her hair. She decided to scrunch her hair with gel and hair spray. She put on eye liner and mascara. Katie got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. All the guys turned to look at her. Kendall's jaw dropped, James eyes budged out and Carlos whistled.

"Looking good Katie!" James and Kendall turned and glared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Kendall shook his head and looked back at Katie. " Don't you think that's a little revealing Katie?" Katie scowled at Kendall.

"No, please Kendall just stop I don't want to argue with you again."

Kendall sighed, "Okay I just don't want Drew getting any ideas." Katie nodded and caught James eye.

He was staring at her so intently. Katie saw him look her up and down and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to the pool do you guys want to come?" James asked. Kendall nodded and stood up.

"Sure sounds great let me just change." Kendall walked to his and Logan's room and shut the door. Carlos suddenly jumped up.

"I'm going to find my dream girl! I know shes out there. I'll see you guys later." Carlos ran out leaving Katie and James alone. James walked over to her and Katie could feel her heart flutter.

"James.." Katie said warningly. James hand reached out and brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"You look beautiful." James muttered. Katie's breath caught her throat when his head cupped her cheek. He put his other hand on her waist and pulled her closer. Katie felt her face flush and she put one hand on his neck. James leaned his head and Katie felt his breath on her lips. His lips were only an inch away when-

"What the hell is going on out here!" Kendall screeched coming out of his room with a towel over his shoulder and no shirt on.

Katie felt like she just got electrocuted or struck by lightning. James pushed her and she fell on her back. James smiled sheepishly down at her. Katie grumbled and stood up.

"I repeat, what the hell is going on!" Kendall repeated more forceful. Katie and James looked at each other and Katie opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Thankfully James answered for her.

"What are you talking about Kendall?" James asked playing it as if nothing happened.

Kendall's face turned furious. "Don't even try James. I know what I saw. You and Katie looked like you were about to kiss."

James started chuckling. "Kendall you are so funny. I was just getting something out of her hair. I swear. You know I would never do that."

Katie felt her heart crack. '_You know I would never do that.'_ Rang threw her head over and over again.

Kendall sighed and walked over to James. "I know. Sorry dude I don't know what I was thinking. I just wouldn't be cool with you and Katie together like that. It just wouldn't be good."

Katie clenched her fists as James nodded.

"It's okay. I'll just get changed so we can go to the pool." Kendall nodded again and James walked into his room with out even looking at Katie.

Katie glared at Kendall.

"Thanks a lot Kendall." Katie snapped and walked out the apartment fuming. Katie was sure he was going to kiss her. But Kendall of course had to ruin everything. And James. What was his deal? Saying those things to Kendall. He had the nerve to push her to the ground.

Katie felt her phone vibrate and saw that it was Logan. She picked it up. "Logan I have so much to tell you!" Katie screeched.

Katie heard Logan sigh over the line, "Great can't wait to hear this. I'm in the parking lot so come out now."

"Alright Logan see you in a few." Katie hung up the phone and went to the elevator. She passed Carlos flirting with some girl and when he saw Katie he gave her a thumbs up. Katie grinned at him and gave him one back.

She saw Logan waiting in the parking lot in his black car and waved over to her. Katie got in the passenger seat and smiled at him.

"Okay Logan you're never going to believe what happened." Katie told Logan that her and James almost kissed and Logan's eyes got wide as saucers. Then she told him what happened with Kendall and Logan shook his head at James antics.

They pulled up to the mall and they walked to the food court. Logan suggested that Katie should just be straight up with James that she likes him. Katie refused the idea as fast as it came up. They got sub way and sat down at a table.

"Logan I'm getting sick of this cat and mouse game with me and James. I'm done with this bull shit." Katie said threw her sub. Logan gave her a disgusted look.

"Chew and swallow before you talk Katie."

Katie glared at him. " Sure Dad." Logan chuckled and took a sip of his soda.

"So are you excited for your date with Drew tonight?" Logan asked curiously.

"Yeah I guess. I feel bad. I mean I like James and Drew. Am I leading him on?" Katie asked guilty.

"I'm not sure. But you guys aren't official yet so I don't think it matters. Just don't commit to anything in till you figure out your problem with James." Katie nodded her head and gave Logan a grateful smile.

"What would I do with out you Logan?"

Logan laughed, "I don't know probably fail all your classes?" Logan suggested playfully.

Katie reached over the table and swatted his arm. "Jerk." She teased back playfully.

Logan and Katie then left and went shopping Katie got a new outfit and Logan got a new pair of shows. By the time they got back to apartment 2J it was already three o' clock. The guys were playing a video game but paused it when they saw Logan and Katie.

"Jeez Logan we haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" Carlos asked. Logan plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Museum, mall and now home." Logan answered kicking his shoes off.

"The mall? How could you shop with Katie? She takes forever." Kendall said jokingly.

Katie glared at Kendall, "Shut it Kendork. You take just as long to do thing."

Kendall raised an eyebrow challenging her. " Oh really? Like what?"

Katie crossed her arms and tapped her chin. "Oh I don't know. Like how long you spend on the toilet?"

Carlos burst out laughing and James chuckled. Even Logan had to hide his smile at Katie's lame joke.

Kendall gave Katie a sarcastic look, "Ha ha ha. Very cute baby sister."

Kendall turned to James. "Did you ever get a date for tonight?"

Katie turned and looked at James to see he was playing with his finger nails. " Yeah. Her names Allison. Shes a life guard here at Palm Woods."

The guys nodded appreciatively. "Shes smoking." Carlos commented.

They guys were to absorbed in their conversation to hear Katie scoff in disgust.

"Yeah she is. She has a nice rack too." James commented.

Katie laughed and all the guys turned to look at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

Logan gave Katie a knowing look but didn't say anything. Carlos looked confused and Kendall looked skeptical. James was smirking.

"Jealous?" He asked. Katie sneered at him.

"In your dreams." She spat at him. She strutted to her room and banged her leg in the process. She heard Carlos howl with laughter.

"Nice Katie, nice." Katie muttered to her self. She looked at the clock and decided to take a small nap before going to the min golf course. She set her alarm for five thirty.

At five thirty her alarm went off and Katie pushed the button and stretched . She walked out her room and heard the blow drying on. Katie rolled her eyes. _'Probably James.'_ She thought. She knocked on the bathroom door and hear a loud "Come in!" Katie opened the door and saw James in the bathroom with only jeans on styling his hair. James turned and looked at her.

"What are you doing in here?" James asked looking back to the mirror.

" I need to redo my make up before we go." James moved over to his right giving her room.

"Thanks." She muttered feeling awkward. She grabbed her make up bag and pulled out her eyeliner. She could feel James watching her.

" Take a picture it will last longer." She teased and James laughed.

"Get a camera and I will." They both laughed and James turned off his hair dryer. James hopped on the counter and started at Katie.

"Katie?" James asked.

Katie pulled out her mascara and un screwed it. "Yeah?" Katie asked nervously.

James cleared his throat and played with his hands in his lap. "Earlier before Kendall interrupted us, I don't know-"

Katie interrupted him. "It's fine James just forget it. I know you're not in to me. Its fine."

James shook his head. "No Katie just listen. I think that I do have feeling for you. I'm just not sure if they're more then friend feelings or just attraction."

Not expecting him to say that Katie accidentally poked her self in her eye. "Ouch!" She exclaimed dropping the mascara wand. James hopped down from the counter and stood in front of her.

"Move your hand from your face and let me see." James demanded. Katie shook her head.

" No James get out." Katie's voice was muffled threw her hands. Impatiently James yanked her hands down and Katie tugged her arm but James was stronger then her.

"How does it look?" She asked nervously.

" Your eyes are beautiful." James complimented. Katie smiled.

"Thanks but I meant the mascara." James didn't blush but his cheeks flushed.

" Oh um. Fine. Just underneath your eye." James muttered softly. He whipped underneath her eye and stared into her eyes. Not wanting the moment to get interrupted again Katie whispered,

"Kiss me James."

**A.N: Hahaha sorry to leave it there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! I've been so busy because I just moved. But I'm back now. I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far. Thank you all for your support it means so much (=**

**Chapter 4**

Not needing to be told twice James crashed his lips to Katie's. James grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close. He had one hand tangled in her hair and the other resting on her lower back. Katie wrapped both of her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes. James picked her up and Katie wrapped her legs around his waist. James sat her down on the counter and his hands roamed all over her body.

Katie's heart was beating one thousand miles a second but she didn't care. James lips fit perfectly with hers. James was nipping at Katie's bottom lip and she was pulling on his hair. Katie could feel James smiling in the kiss and Katie couldn't help but laugh. James pulled back from Katie breathing heavy.

"Wow." James muttered and ran his hands over his face. Katie nodding not trusting her voice to speak.

"James! Katie!, are you guys ready to go? You've been in there for twenty minutes!" Kendall yelled annoyed.

"Yeah, were coming!" James yelled back to Kendall. James helped Katie off the counter and grinned down at her.

"Look Katie that was great and all but I would appreciate it, if you didn't mention this to any one." James whispered and winked at Katie before walking out of the bathroom.

Katie felt heat rush to her face. The nerve of James Diamond! Katie re did her eye liner and took one look in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and her lip looked a little swollen. Katie took a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom.

Kendall was impatiently tapping his foot and James was texting on his phone.

"Finally! I thought you were never going to get out of the bathroom." Katie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Kendall turned to James, "Where is Allison meeting you?"

James looked up from his phone, "Uh the lobby I think. I didn't ask." Katie scoffed and James scowled at her.

"What?" Katie snapped at James. Kendall sighed loudly,

"Can you guys knock it off already?It's getting real old. But Jo is meeting up in the lobby to. Is Drew meeting us at the course Katie?"

Katie nodded her head still glaring at James. James looked away and started walking. Kendall and Katie followed suit. It was a quiet trip to the lobby. Kendall knew their was something going on but thankfully didn't question it. Katie was still silently brooding.

When they got to the lobby Katie saw Jo and Allison standing next to each other awkwardly. Jo was wearing a cute summer dress. Allison on the other hand looked like a total slut. Allison was wearing shorts that barley covered her butt and a tank top that was purposely low. She even was wearing heels.

Katie and Jo shared a incredulous look. Kendall beamed at Jo and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful."

Jo beamed back, "Thanks you look very handsome." Kendall blushed and Katie chuckled.

"Who are you?" Katie heard the high nasally voice and turned to look at Allison. She was scowling at Katie and looking her up and down.

"I'm his little sister." Katie said pointing to Kendall.

Allison rolled her eyes, "Do you have a name?"

Tension was growing in the air and Katie felt like she could strangle Allison any second. "Yes It's Katie." Katie said through clenched teeth.

" Oh gotcha." Allison replied and turned to James. "You look very sexy babe." James smirked and kissed her.

"I know, but you look even better." Katie caught Jo's eye and Jo knew Katie was about to make a smart comment.

"Alright guys why don't we go so were not late on meeting Drew?" Jo suggested.

"Thank you." Katie mouthed to Jo.

"You're welcome." Jo mouthed back.

Everyone got in to the BTR van and the car ride was silent other then James and Allison whispering back in forth in the back and Allison's occasional giggle.

When they finally got there Katie could see Drew standing by his car looking around casually. Drew was wearing green,blue and white shorts with a white polo. Katie heard James snort.

"He thinks hes something doesn't he Katie?" James mocked.

Katie turned around and sneered in his face. "At least hes not a coward like yourself." Not giving him a chance to reply she got out of the van and slammed the door in his face. Katie walked over to Drew and he smiled once she arrived.

"Hey Katie you look gorgeous." Drew complimented.

Katie smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks you look great yourself."

"Ahem!" Katie knew it was Kendall with out even needing to turn around. Katie turned around and smiled sweetly at Kendall.

"Yes Kendall?" Kendall gave Katie an annoyed look and point ahead.

"You next in line. Move up." Katie rolled her eyes and moved up.

Kendall was so impatient. He was always Fan impatient person. Even when they were little. He use to throw fits if he didn't get his food was enough.

Five minutes later they were finally in the front of the line. Drew went first and got the longest club. He got a pink ball and Katie giggled.

"That's not very manly." Katie teased.

Drew chuckled. "Pink is my lucky color."

Katie smiled and got the second longest one and a purple ball. When she was about to pay she felt a hand on her arm.

"Here let me pay for it." It was Drew. Katie shook her head.

"Oh no I couldn't let you do that." Drew rolled his eyes playfully.

"Just hush and let me pay." Katie blushed and moved out of line. Katie could see James glaring daggers at her but didn't care. Drew was everything James wasn't.

He had class. He was respectable and most important he was a gentleman. Theirs no way James would be paying for Allison. Katie smirked at the thought.

"Okay everyone lets move on out to the first hole." Kendall called.

Their were only twelve holes. It was a space themed mini gold course. Katie heard Allison complaining about it the whole walk over.

"This is so lame James. Why couldn't we have just stayed at your place? We could have had way more fun.." Allison trailed off suggestively.

James chuckled. " You didn't have to come If you didn't feel like it."

Allison laughed her high, hyena laugh. "Yeah well I wanted to spend time with you.." Allison trailed off.

It was Katie's turn to putt. Katie pulled her club all the way back and purposely hit Allison with her club.

"Ouch! You little brat watch where you're swinging that thing!" Allison screeched.

Jo gave Katie a reproachful look and Katie winked at her.

"Wow. I guess I'm just so bad at it." Kendall gave Katie a curious look and Katie winked at him. Drew came up behind Katie and wrapped his arms around hers. He placed his hands on Katie's.

"You don't need to pull it back that far. You don't even need to pull it back. Just swing." Drew's breath tickled Katie's ear and she shivered. Drew unwrapped himself from Katie and Katie swung back and surprisingly she got a hole in one.

Katie turned around and beamed at Drew. "Wow Drew you are such a good teacher!" Drew smiled at Katie and shook his head.

" You were the one who did that Katie not me."

"Yeah well, Ow!" James smashed his shoulder into Katie and smiled innocently at her.

"Oops sorry Katie. Didn't see you there." Katie growled and bit her tongue.

This is how the night kept going on. Katie wold make great shots with Drew helping her and James would say smart remarks and collide in to Katie or James. Katie's last straw was when James knocked into her and she fell in the water.

" James Diamond I will murder you!" Katie screamed. Kendall was trying to hold her back but it was no use.

"A little help please!" Kendall barked at Drew." Drew scurried over and held Katie back.

James was staring in shock at Katie and Allison was laughing her head off. Kendall picked up Katie and he took her to the BTR van.

"Katie calm down it's not that serious. I'm sure James didn't mean to." Katie turned her head sharply at Kendall.

"Kendall that's bull shit! Hes been acting like an asshole all damn night. I'm done! Tell James I hate him and I hope he catches a disease from that hoe he is with!"

Kendall didn't reply and sighed deeply. "Lets just all go home. It's not big deal." Kendall spoke in flat voice.

Katie didn't respond and slammed open the door. The ride was deadly silent on the way back and even Allison knew not to open her mouth.

When they got back at the Palm Woods Kendall and Jo immediately went to the beach to have a walk in the moonlight as Kendall described it. Allison went back to her suite which left Katie and James alone.

James didn't try talking to her in till they got to the door. As Katie went to turn the knob she felt hid hand come down on hers. "Katie look we need to have a long talk. Will you please come down to the pool? I know I don't deserve it but I just need to get this off my chest."

**A.N: I'm sorry for such a long wait for a chapter. I'm also sorry for another cliff hanger. I hope everyone has a great weekend and I will try to review twice this week for ya'll (:**


End file.
